


Key To Success

by SwanSongremix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Autumn Aesthetic, Badass Rey, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Werewolf Chewbacca, Witch Rey (Star Wars), no beta we die like men, witch ben solo, you know the one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanSongremix/pseuds/SwanSongremix
Summary: “He’s finally taking an apprentice?” She asked.“Yes, but like I said, he’s decided to make it difficult. Whoever can figure out how to catch that cat will become the most powerful person in the village. Hell, maybe even in Alderaan! And you just let it get away!” Hux shouted angrily.Alderaan's most powerful witch has released an announcement: Any Touched individual who can open the front door to his manor with the key that’s been hung around his cat’s neck will become his apprentice and inherit his estate. What Rey doesn't understand is that the key to success is easier to obtain than she thinks.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 110





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> It's spooky season, y'all! 🎃
> 
> With Halloween coming up, I decided to make a fun little story about our two favorite space idiots featuring magic, potions, and Chewie as a werewolf!
> 
> Enjoy!

The streets of Jakku were bustling with activity, a strange change of pace from the normally quiet village. Residents young and old had crowded in the square, an energy of excitement hanging in the cool autumn air. Amongst the crowd walked a lone figure, a simple cloak obscuring her visage. A woman, small and unassuming, made her way past the commotion and towards a small shop in the middle of the lane.

Rey had lived in the village of Jakku for as long as she could remember. Abandoned in the alleyway behind Maz Kanata’s cauldron and wand repair shop as a toddler, Rey had been raised by the kind old woman. She spent her childhood behind the counter next to Maz, learning to portion out ingredients for the potions and herb bundles they sold to their patrons. When Rey had reached ten years of age, she had discovered that she, like many in the kingdom of Alderaan, had an affinity for magic. Delighted by this development, Maz had done everything she could to accumulate spellbooks for Rey to learn from. Maz herself was not Touched by magic, but she was supportive of her adopted daughter, none the less. As she grew, so too did Rey’s skills in witchcraft; potions, spells, and wards coming easily to the determined little witch. Unlike the other gifted children in the village, Rey could not afford to attend lessons or hire a tutor to help her hone her skills. Try as she might, Maz was never able to come up with the funds to assist her in that regard. Instead, Rey had to learn everything herself, sometimes even inventing her own little tricks. Many in the village looked down on her for not having any formal training. Some even believed her to be cursed; abandoned, poor, and uneducated as she was. According to some of the older residents, someone like Rey, a lowly scavenger of knowledge, would never be worthy of having a master. Masters were meant for magic wielders of great power, someone to mentor and guide a witch in their life. Many masters would even merge their powers with their apprentice’s, forging an unbreakable bond between the pair that would serve them throughout their life together. Plenty of villagers had made it known to Rey that they didn’t think she would ever rise above her station, believing that she would never amount to much as a witch. Despite this, Rey always tried to remain optimistic, choosing to believe that her time would come and someone would see her power, her eagerness to learn. 

One day, Rey had sworn to herself, she would find a master. Someone to take her on as an apprentice and help her reach her true magical potential.

“Morning, Rey!” Finn’s friendly greeting floated to Rey from the back of the supply room as she stepped in from the busy street, the bell above the door signaling her arrival. She watched, amused, as he stepped out from the back room, three boxes stacked precariously in his arms. She and Finn had become fast friends after he had landed a job in the shop last winter. 

“Hey, Finn,” she returned. “What’s with all the commotion out there?” She gestured to the windows where the pair could see the heavy flow of foot traffic. 

“Oh, that? I don’t know, something about an announcement posted in the square,” Finn shrugged, watching her hang her cloak behind the counter. 

“Huh. Weird,” she dismissed, throwing on an apron and getting to work. 

Ignoring the odd occurrence, the day progressed as it always did: stocking shelves, consulting customers on wand maintenance, taking inventory. Rey was just finished refurbishing a double-walled cauldron when the bell over the front door rang to signal the presence of a customer. “Hello, welcome to The Outpo-Oh!” Rey stopped herself, a shy smile creeping onto her lips when she saw just who had come in. “Hello, Lord Ren,” she said politely.

Kylo Ren, the most powerful witch in Jakku (possibly in all of Alderaan), stood before her, his usual dark robes hanging loosely around his massive frame. “Hello, Rey,” he greeted kindly. A small smile graced his handsome face, his dark locks hanging in windswept curls around his shoulders.

“What brings you in today?” She queried, nervously smoothing out her apron.

“Right to it, then,” he joked. “I’m looking for some dried rosemary. You wouldn’t happen to have any in stock?”

She smiled and gestured over her shoulder. “As a matter of fact, we just got a shipment this morning. I’ll be right out with it.” She made her way to the back room and headed toward the pile of shipments she and Finn had only partially unpacked. The latter was currently portioning out sage for a custom cleaning potion that had recently been ordered. “Hey, have you seen the dried rosemary?”

“Yeah,” he said, his hand gesturing to a small package near the bottom of the heap, “should be down there. What’s it for?”

“Lord Ren came in looking for some,” she said, reaching to unpack the box.

Finn put down the sage and looked at her. “Man, I’m lucky you got him. He scares the shit out of me. I have no idea how you can keep your cool around him.”

“Oh, please. There’s nothing to be scared of,” she scoffed.

“Easy for you to say,” Finn countered. “You weren’t here when we ran out of flasks of _vitality_. I was checking my surroundings for hex bags for a week!”

“You’re overexaggerating. Lord Ren is a good man. I can feel it.” It was true. Rey was good at sensing auras, and ever since she had met the handsome witch, she had felt a connection to him. His presence had never been anything but calm and soothing to her.

“Yeah, well, I _feel_ that he wouldn’t hesitate to throw me to the griffons given the opportunity.”

Rey chuckled as she grabbed a bundle of rosemary and headed back to the front of the shop.

“Here we are,” she said as she placed the bundle on the counter. 

Lord Ren looked up from where he had been fiddling with an item on a shelf, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. “Thank you, Rey,” he said warmly. 

“Might I ask what you’re cooking up this time?” She asked, gesturing to the bundle.

“Oh, nothing major. Just some protection charms,” he said nonchalantly.

She raised a brow. “Protection charms? Why, Lord Ren, what do you need protecting from?”

“Just a precaution,” he assured her. “Nothing to concern yourself with, little witch.” He smiled when he saw the blush that swept over her face at the nickname. 

“Well,” she said, her voice shaky, “if you ever need my help, don’t hesitate to ask.” She mentally kicked herself for that comment. Why would a powerful witch like Kylo Ren ever lower himself to ask for her help? She looked down at the counter as her blush deepened, fearing he would be insulted by the notion.

Instead, Lord Ren grinned and rapped his knuckles on the counter. “I would be honored to have your assistance. So be warned, I may take you up on that offer some day,” he said kindly, not a trace of sarcasm or cruelty in the statement.

This made Rey look up, which was a mistake, as she found herself trapped in his gaze. The warmth he held in his eyes was captivating. Rey should know better by now, the effect Lord Ren had on her. It was as if she was drawn to him, like she was tied to whatever gravity he emitted. She was lost in pools of amber, her mind conjuring up all kinds of ludicrous reasons why she felt so comfortable in Lord Ren’s presence. But like many good things, their moment of connection came to an end. The sound of the bell over the shop’s door startled both into looking away. Rey cleared her throat. “Um, will this be all?”

“Hmm? Oh! Yes. Yes, sorry.” He seemed as flustered as she was.

“No worries,” she assured him. She took his payment and handed over the bundle. “Have a good day, Lord Ren.”

He sighed. “Please, Rey, enough of the formalities,” he chuckled. “Call me Kylo.”

“I shall not, Lord Ren,” she said with a mischievous smile. She laughed as he left, still shaking his head and sporting a grin. She sighed. She really ought to do something about the little crush she’s been harboring on Alderaan’s most eligible bachelor.

Finn’s head poked out of the back room. “He gone?” He asked as his gaze swept over the shop suspiciously.

“Yes, Finn,” she laughed, exasperated, “the big, scary witch is gone.” 

“He just makes me nervous, is all. I’m just saying, all that power? And no apprentice to share it with? It’s gotta make a man unstable. Unhinged!” He waved his hands for emphasis. 

“Relax,” she scoffed. “He isn’t unhinged. And there’s nothing wrong with not wanting an apprentice.”

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with him not having one. But I am saying that it is odd that a witch of such power hasn’t chosen one yet.” Finn shrugged as he walked around the counter. He began straightening out various objects on the shelves as he kept an eye on the lone customer perusing the aisles. 

“Why are you even concerned about him having or not having an apprentice?” She huffed. “You’re not even Touched!”

“You don’t have to be Touched to be wary of a big, mysterious witch with a temper,” Finn retorted.

“Mysterious,” she mocked.

“Have you seriously never thought about it?” Finn asked, hands going to his hips. “Powerful magic user like him shows up in Jakku of all places? Clearly has enough wealth to afford that large estate? You know, there’s even a rumor he killed his old master. And, come on, if you’re trying not to seem scary and brooding, at least wear something other than black!”

She had to laugh at that. “Maybe he was just looking for a second chance,” she argued, still chuckling. “I mean, if you want to disappear and start over, there’s no better place than Jakku.”

“Fair enough,” he shrugged. 

***

Time crawled forward at a snail’s pace. The only thing that kept Rey from spontaneously combusting of boredom was her and Finn’s easy banter. Eventually, the sun went down, signalling the end of the work day. She sent Finn home and started the usual closing routine, all the while thinking of the seasoned roast that Maz had waiting for her at home in their little cottage. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn’t even finished her lunch. Rey was just locking up the back door of the shop for the night when movement in the alleyway caught her attention.

A large black tomcat was perched on some old crates, tail swishing as he watched her curiously. His dark fur was long, making him look even bulkier, and his eyes were amber like whiskey. A shiver ran down her spine that had little to do with the cool night air and more so with the intense gaze she found herself trapped in. She shook herself. How silly she was, being wary of the harmless creature. Despite the stereotype, there was nothing ominous about black cats.

“Hey there, big guy. What are you doin’ out here?” She cooed, slowly approaching the large cat. She stopped herself as she watched the poor creature shuffle nervously. Maybe some food would put him at ease. “Would you like some bread?” She asked. She reached into her satchel and found the wrapped loaf she had leftover from lunch. “I know it’s not much,” she said, carefully unwrapping the bundle, “but it’s all I have right now. There you are.” She reached her hand out, offering a chunk of the fresh loaf to her companion. The cat carefully leaned forward and took a delicate sniff. Finding it satisfactory, he snatched it from her hand and began to demolish it with gusto. Rey watched in amusement as the tom finished his treat and licked his chops, no doubt chasing any remaining taste of the delicious morsel. She held her breath as the cat looked up, holding her gaze. There was something about his eyes that stirred a feeling of familiarity in Rey. She couldn’t recall ever seeing this creature before, but there was something about him, like she somehow knew him. She reached out with her magic, trying to sense his aura. She was confused when she hit what felt like a mental wall. It was as if the cat’s aura was warded. How strange…

She was startled from her reverie when he stepped off of the crate, head-butting her knees and twining himself around her leg. “Oh,” she giggled. “You’re welcome.” With a small smile, she crouched down to his level, reaching out to pet him. As her hand travelled through his long fur, she noticed what looked to be a key hanging around his neck. “Oh, what’s tha-”

“There it is! Get it!” Rey turned her head, startled by the shout. Two figures were racing toward her from the street, what looked like a net held between the them. Both had their eyes trained on the tom. One of them raised a hand and sent a bolt of lightning straight at him.

Startled, she stood, putting herself between these interlopers and her new friend and deflected the bolt with ease. As they drew closer, Rey identified one of them as Armitage Hux. Hux had always been a nuisance to Rey, but she never thought he would resort to animal cruelty. “Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!” She cried out.

“Get out of the way, scavenger!” Hux shouted, moving to throw the net on the cat.

“Leave him be!” Rey tossed up her hands, putting up a magical shield around the tom and herself, allowing the cat time to scramble up the stack of crates and onto the roof of a nearby building. The net landed uselessly outside of her influence. Upon closer inspection, Rey could see the runes carved on the weights attached to its bottom. Why would they need to ward a net for a cat? Rey didn’t lower the shield until she watched the tom’s tail swished out of sight above her.

“What the hell, girl!” Hux’s friend shouted angrily.

Her brows drew down in anger. “You tell me! Why’d you go and attack him like that?” 

“Haven’t you seen the announcement?” Hux said incredulously. The pair were looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, confused and still wary of their hostility

“She doesn’t know.” Hux’s friend said, turning to his companion.

“Know what?!” She was tired of them being so obtuse.

“No, Dopheld, she does not,” Hux huffed in amusement. “Lord Ren put out an announcement to the village. It’s hung in the square,” he said. “Any Touched individual who can open the front door to his manor with the key that’s been hung around his cat’s neck will become his apprentice and inherit his estate!”

So it was a key she saw. “He’s finally taking an apprentice?” She asked.

“Yes, but like I said, he’s decided to make it difficult. Whoever can figure out how to catch that cat will become the most powerful person in the village. Hell, maybe even in Alderaan! And you just let it get away!” Hux shouted angrily.

“Excuse me,” she said indignantly. “I’m not the one who caused such a scene and frightened the poor creature to begin with.”

“Oh, please,” he said with a cruel sneer. “I could care less about its feelings. The announcement said to get the key, it never said the cat should remain alive to do so.”

She was appalled. How dare he have such little regard for life! A life that belonged to Lord Ren, no less. Rey’s hands ignited in flames, mirroring the hot anger she felt encompass her person. “You will not harm him, Hux. If you so much as scratch him, there is no amount of magic in the world that can protect you,” she said, hoping her voice was as menacing as she wanted it to be.

Both men put their hands up and backed away. “I make no promises, scavenger,” Hux said dangerously. The two men beat a hasty retreat out of the alley and out of range of her still flickering fists.

She extinguished the flames as she lowered her hands. Her mind spun with what had just transpired. After taking a moment to compose herself, she walked out of the alley and in the direction of the village square. Sure enough, hung on the door of the courthouse, where all announcements were broadcast to the residents of Jakku, was confirmation of Hux’s words. Lord Ren was taking an apprentice? And he was using his cat as a pawn in this little scheme he’s concocted? How absolutely absurd! At least that explains the protection charms he had been talking about. But he wouldn’t even need them if he just chose an apprentice in the traditional way! Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all, she turned and headed out of the square. As Rey made her trek back home to her little cottage on the outskirts of the forrest, she thought of all the ways she could berate Lord Ren for creating such a commotion and for putting his cat in a position of danger. 

Oh yes, when she saw him next, he was going to get an ear full.


	2. The Stranger

“He is certifiably insane!” Rey ranted as she helped Maz knead bread in their little kitchen. Early morning sunlight filtered in through the windows, casting a warm glow throughout the cottage. “Tell me I’m not overreacting.”

Maz gave a chuckle as she added more flour to her mound of dough. “No, no, I agree. That man has a flare for the dramatic, I’ll give him that.” She wiped her hands on her apron, sidestepping Rey in order to stoke the fire for the oven. “But at least he’s finally going to choose someone. It’s improper for a witch of his station to have gone so long without an apprentice.”

Rey sighed, placing her dough in the pan. “I just hope his cat is alright. You didn’t see Hux. I didn’t know he could be so cruel.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much, my dear,” Maz said, patting Rey’s hand. “Lord Ren is as smart as he is powerful. I’m sure that cat is warded and charmed up the ass! Besides, what kind of challenge would it be if I could sooner pull a musket on the cat than someone could trap it. No, like Hux said, he wanted to make it difficult.”

Rey snorted at Maz’s antics. “I suppose you’re right.”

“It’s strange,” Maz murmured as she shuffled around the kitchen, packing a small lunch for Rey and a tin of sweets for Finn. “I always thought Lord Ren would choose you as his apprentice.”

“What?!” Rey squeaked, narrowly avoiding dropping her pan in shock.

“I’m just saying, that boy has been fawning over you for years.” She turned, giving Rey a critical look. “I figured, eventually, he would pull his head out of his ass.”

Rey laughed. “Oh, please. He has never ‘fawned’ over me,” she waved her hand in dismissal. “Besides, a witch like Kylo Ren would never choose me,” she said with a self-deprecating smile.

“And why not?!” Maz said in annoyance. “You’re kind, smart, not to mention beautiful. He would be lucky to have you!” She exclaimed. Rey turned away, placing her pan in the oven, shaking her head. “Rey,” Maz said behind her. “Rey, look at me,” she said, softer this time. Rey slowly turned to face the smaller woman. “I am so  _ proud _ of you. You have done so much for yourself, even with what little I could provide. Ah!” She held up her hand, silencing the protest Rey had opened her mouth to voice. “It’s true, and you know it. But, the belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. My dear, I believe one day, you will make a fine apprentice. Even if it’s not to Lord Ren. Any witch worth their wand would be honored to have you” Maz reached up to pull her into a tight hug. Rey’s eyes burned from the tears she refused to shed. 

“Thank you, Maz.” She said it with as much sincerity as she could muster, grateful for the old woman’s words.

“Any time.” Maz pulled back and gave Rey a sweet smile, cupping her face with her hand. “Now!” She quickly pat Rey’s cheek, “Off you go.” She turned to grab the lunch she had put together and thrust the basket of food at Rey. “Make sure not to burn my shop to the ground!”

***

A cold breeze whipped the branches of the trees as Rey made her way towards the village on the old, beaten path. Autumn was in full swing; colorful leaves fluttered to the ground as squirrels began their hasty search for food to last them the winter. The forest was beautiful this time of year. Sunlight filtered through the trees, creating a mosaic of color on the forest floor. Rey took in the beauty around her as she carried her basket and attempted to keep her cloak around her shoulders with the way the wind was fluttering.

As Rey was nearing the village, the sound of horse hooves echoed behind her. She turned to investigate the sound as a man shouted, “Good morning, Miss!”

Behind her, a handsome man on horseback came trotting towards her. His hair was dark and curly and his skin tan like a man that spent plenty of time out of doors. He was dressed simply: tunic, trousers, and a cloak. His horse, on the other hand, wore a fine saddle of polished leather and a harness that bore the insignia of the royal palace of Alderaan. Rey paused, not recognizing horse or rider, but curious all the same. “Good morning, sir,” she returned in kind.

“I was hoping you could help me,” the man said as he pulled his horse to a stop beside where she stood in the lane.

“That depends on what you require of me,” she said with narrowed eyes.

He laughed off her hostility. “Nothing nefarious. I’ve come with a message for Lord Ren. Official business, you see,” he said with a crooked smile. “I was wondering if you could point me towards his estate?”

Why would the palace send someone with a message to Lord Ren? “And this message was too important for an owl to send?” Owls were common means of delivering letters. To send a person was rather strange.

The man chuckled. “What good is an owl when I wish to annoy the recipient in person?”

She blinked. “You know Lord Ren personally, then?”

“Know him? Ha! I grew up with the bastard!” He said with a wide smile, eyes glittering with mischief. “I haven’t seen him since he disappeared out this way. So, I figured I would bring the message to him in the flesh.”

It seemed an innocent enough reason. To be certain, Rey reached out with her magic, trying to gauge whether or not this man was lying. She found no falsehoods or any inkling of malintent; simply a happy yellow aura of a man who wished to see an old friend. Satisfied, Rey responded with: “Well, in that case, he lives just North of here.” She pointed towards a slight swell of a hill in the opposite direction of the village, “Just over that hill there.”

The man nodded giving her a warm smile. “Over, the hill. Got it. Thank you, ma’am.”

“Not a problem, Mr…?”

“My apologies,” he said sincerely. “Dameron. Poe Dameron. And this here is my trusty steed, BeeBee,” he said, patting the horse’s neck. “And you are?”

“Rey,” she answered. “Just Rey.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you, ‘Just Rey.’” He said, still smiling boyishly. 

“And you as well, Mr. Dameron.” She smiled back, effectively charmed by the newcomer. She watched for a few moments as he directed his horse towards Lord Ren’s estate. Once he hit the treeline, Rey turned and continued on her walk towards the shop. 

***

She made her way into the square and past the other businesses that made up the main street. As she went, she admired the pretty dress in the window of the taylor’s shop and stared longingly at the treats in the window of the bakery. The streets were relatively quiet, as it was too early for anyone to truly be out and about if they didn’t have a business to run. As she neared her stop, she was startled when she felt soft fur brush against her leg. She immediately looked down to find none other than Lord Ren’s cat looking up at her. “Oh. Welcome back,” She said kindly. She squatted down, the skirts of her dress dragging against the cobblestone street. She stroked her hand along his back, smoothing the fur in a way that made him purr. “I’m so sorry about Hux and his friend. Those men are nasty. Promise you’ll do your best to avoid them?” He gave her a little mew in response. “There isn’t a necromancer East of Dagobah, and I have no interest in making such a journey. Neither does Lord Ren, I’m sure,” she told him sternly. Then, she sighed. “Your master was a fool to concoct such a challenge, especially if it puts you in harm's way. He may be handsome, but he is not very smart.” The tom let out a grumble that almost sounded disapproving. “What? It’s true.” The cat laid down before her and promptly rolled onto his back. She took the opportunity to stroke his belly. “Oh, but he’s lucky he’s cute. And he does have good taste in animal companions. Why you’re just as handsome as he is. And who knows, maybe you’re smarter.” The cat flipped himself right side up and proceeded to head-butt her hands. She laughed as she stood, straightening her skirts and continuing on her way to the shop. The cat followed her, his fluffy black tail swishing happily.

At the door of the shop, she pulled out her key, unlocking it and stepping in from the chill. She glanced behind her, where the cat sat in the doorway. “You can come in if you’d like. It’s certainly warmer inside.” The cat meowed, dipping his head as he stood and walked a few paces away from the door. “Alright, have it your way. Stay safe, big guy,” she told him as she closed the door.

She went about her usual morning routine. She charmed the broom to sweep the front of the store and began taking inventory. Finn came in an hour later, flipping the sign in the window to open on his way. He was delighted when Rey presented him with the sweets Maz had packed for him. The two engaged in idle chatter as they shared the tin between them. Customers came and went, asking questions and purchasing this potion or that. It was around midday when the bell above the door chimed again. She was currently wiping down the counter with a cloth from when a customer had spilled a vial of  _ clairvoyance. _ The shop was empty aside from Rey, Finn having left to take the deposit to the bank.

When she looked up, she was unsurprised to find Lord Ren shuffling in. He was a frequent visitor here, despite being known around the village as a recluse. “Good morning, Lord Ren,” she said politely. Internally, she was queuing up all of her concerns she had been thinking of since the night before.

“And a good morning to you, Rey,” He said cheerfully. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” she said with a sniff.

Lord Ren’s eyebrows raised in confusion. “Oh?” He said as he stopped in the main aisle, grabbing a bundle of pre wrapped herbs, a preservative bundle from the looks of it.

“I’m worried, sir,” Rey huffed. “About your cat.”

“My cat?” Lord Ren had the audacity to look curiously at her. As if she shouldn’t be concerned for the wellbeing of the animal he put a target on the back of.

“Well, yes. You put out that silly announcement and now everyone is hunting the poor creature.” She waved her hands toward the windows. “I’m worried because Armitage Hux made it very clear that he is not afraid to play dirty.”

Lord Ren cracked a lopsided smile, the one that never failed to make Rey’s heart flutter. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about Hux. He’s not as cunning as he seems to think he is.”

“But the issue stands,” she huffed, exasperated. “Aren’t you worried he’s gonna get hurt?”

“Ben can handle himself,” he replied, radiating confidence.

She quirked her eyebrow at that. “You named your cat ‘Ben?’”

“You’re rather judgemental today, aren’t you.”

She had to laugh at that. “Only when it comes to foolish Lords who make bad decisions.”

“That’s fair,” he said, dipping his head in acquiescence. He made his way over to her. “But, honestly, Rey. Ben can handle it. I have the utmost faith that he will be able to help me in choosing the most worthy apprentice.” He gave her a look that would have been significant had she truly been paying attention.

As it were, her mind was still occupied with the memory of Armitage Hux’s sneer as he had attacked her and Ben the night before. “That’s a lot of pressure to put on a cat,” she said with sass as she finished wiping down the counter. Truly, this man believed his poor cat could deflect an attack from a determined witch like Hux?

“Yes, well,” he leaned against the counter, bracing himself on his elbows, “like another small creature I know, he is a most capable being.” His face was so close, Rey could count the constellations of moles that dotted his striking features. He really was too attractive for his own good.

She blushed at his words and at his casual proximity. “Flattery will get you everywhere. Is this all for you?” She gestured at the bundle still cradled in one of his palms, hoping to divert his attention from herself.   
  


He quickly glanced down, as if he had forgotten what he was here for. “Oh, yes, that’s all. Thank you.”

She gingerly took it from him, wrapping it in a protective sheet of parchment. “There you are.” She slid the bundle towards him. “Remember to keep those dry. Any moisture will damage them.”

“Yes, ma’am.” There’s that damn smile again.

“Oh,” she said, remembering the occurrence on the road this morning, “a gentleman came by this morning.” Lord Ren raised his brows in curiosity. “A Mr. Dameron. Said he had a message for you, and that he wanted to deliver it in person.”

Lord Ren looked shocked. “Poe was here?” He said with wonder in his voice.

“Well, not  _ here _ here,” she gestured to the shop around them. “He stopped me on my walk into the village. He was asking for directions, so I pointed him in the direction of your manor.” She paused, considering his reaction. “Was that...okay?”

Lord Ren gave a chuckle. “Not to worry, Rey. That was perfectly fine. Dameron is an old friend of mine.” He looked down, fiddling with the bundle in his hands. “And while he can be somewhat of a nuisance, he is always welcome in my home.”

“Oh, good,” she sighed. “I was afraid I may have overstepped.”

“Nonsense,” Lord Ren said kindly. “I trust your instincts. You’re very intuitive when it comes to the intentions of others.” He placed his payment on the counter and rapped his knuckles on the wood out of habit. “Well, I suppose I must be off. Better see what Dameron wants before he sends a search party out for me.”

“Have a good day, Lord Ren. And please keep an eye on Ben for me. I still worry.” She smiled when he gave a slight huff.

“I see how it is. You can be on a first name basis with my cat, but not with me.” He shook his head in mock offence. 

“Well, I can’t be calling you both ‘Lord Ren,’ now, can I?” She said with mirth.

He laughed, staring at her with a look as if he were trying to puzzle her out. He shook his head, nodding in farewell. “Good day, Rey. I hope to see you again soon.” He said it with a weight to his words Rey couldn’t immediately decipher. She watched as he left the shop, his black robes swishing elegantly with his movements.

“Good day, Kylo,” she whispered to herself, nothing but the shelves to judge her in the vacant shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I upped the chapter count...sue me.
> 
> Thank you for all of the kind comments! I am absolute crap at responding, but know that I am grateful for the feedback.


	3. The Companion

In the following days, Rey didn’t see much of Lord Ren. Whatever business he had with Poe Dameron must have been keeping him too busy to stop by the shop. But, in the meantime, she had seen plenty of Ben. If he wasn’t being chased by whichever witch had decided to try their luck that day, he was winding himself around Rey’s legs, purring loud enough to wake the dead. She loved the fact that he seemed to feel safe with her, it meant she had some company on her long walks home at night. Yes, it seemed Ben had taken to escorting the young witch back to her cottage after her shift, a trend Rey hoped would continue even after the key was removed from the cat’s neck. The journey could be so lonely when one is left with nothing but their thoughts and the sounds of nature. She wondered why it was that Ben had taken a shining to her. She was a witch, afterall, and could easily turn on him. She had tried many times to reach out with her magic to try and get a read on the tom, but no matter what, she always seemed to hit a wall. Lord Ren had truly done a good job of warding his pet. She eventually stopped questioning the cat’s motivation for his friendship; best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Maz had yet to see Rey with her new walking companion, and for that, Rey was grateful. She wasn’t in the mood to be hounded by the old woman as to why she had yet to snatch the key for herself. Since retiring from the shop, Maz seemed to have plenty of time to scheme and worry. Best not let her know of Rey’s predicament.

Ben rarely entered the shop with Rey, always beating a hasty retreat whenever anyone else would come in. Clever boy that he was, he knew that a wand repair shop would be filled with potential apprentices coming and going throughout the day. 

That’s why she was startled one rainy afternoon when a strange noise distracted her from restocking the shelves. She looked up to find Ben balanced on a crate outside, front paws rhythmically  _ tap-tap-tap- _ ing on the window, the key around his neck shifting with his movements. Curious, Rey walked towards the window, unlatching and lifting it. She was shocked when Ben immediately proceeded to dart inside the shop and behind the counter.

“What the-” She turned and followed the cat, trying to understand what he was up to. “What are you doing in here? You know I don’t close for a while,” she scolded, looking down at the tom who at least had the decency to look apologetic.

Before she could say anything else, the front door to the shop burst open, the bell nearly flying off of it’s string. Instantly, Rey felt Ben dive beneath the skirt of her dress, his wet fur brushing between her legs. Bewildered by the entire situation, Rey turned her attention to the doorway where a very disheveled Rose Tico stood, wand already in hand. Her dark hair was hanging chaotically around her face and the bottom of her baby pink skirts were muddy. “Rey!” She exclaimed, her cheeks flushed and breath coming in large gasps as if she had been running for miles. “Have you seen him?!”

_ Ah, that explains it. _ Rey decided to play dumb. “‘Him’ who?”

“The cat! Lord Ren’s cat!” Rose said, waving her arms about her. “I’ve been chasing him all morning, and I know I saw him come this way. Did you see which way he went?” She looked so hopeful, Rey felt bad for lying. But she knew that if Ben wanted Rose to have the key, he would have let the witch win by now. She had already decided back when she had first learned of this whole arrangement that she would do everything she could to assist Ben. Including lying to this poor girl’s face.

“No, I’m sorry, Rose. I didn’t see him. Have you tried near the bakery?” She hoped her sentences didn’t sound too forced. She had never been any good at lying.

“Urgh, no,” Rose said in frustration. “Thanks anyway, Rey!” And just as fast as she had entered, she was gone. Rey watched as she pelted past the windows in the direction of the bakery. As soon as she was out of sight, Ben slowly emerged from under Rey’s dress. He looked up at Rey, meowing in what she took as a “thank you” of sorts.

“Hmm, at least now I can say I’ve had a man between my legs,” she quipped. Ben tilted his head and gave another soft mew. “I’m kidding. But do you really think it’s a good idea to be in here? Any other witch could come stomping in right now.” To show his concern Ben simply hopped on the counter and sat down, loafing himself right in front of her. She chuckled, “Cocky bastard, just like your owner. Well, I guess you can stay here and dry off a bit.” She decided to let him be. If he got caught while in the shop, it would be his own fault.

***

Rey went about finishing her tasks while Ben watched her from the counter. It had been drizzling on and off outside, meaning she hadn’t seen any customers since earlier in the morning. She supposed Ben wasn’t in too much danger, even if he was sitting out in the open like he was currently.

After half an hour and still no customers, Rey gave up on worrying about the bold tom, simply pulling up a stool next to the counter where she could read her book and pet Ben as she waited for something to do. The pair was still huddled together by the counter when Rey felt the familiar presence of Finn nearing the shop. Seconds later, he came in, removing his cloak and shaking off the excess water.

The man immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw who was sitting with Rey.

“Uh, Rey?” He said slowly. “Watchya got there?”

“Hmm?” She said, looking up from her book. She looked to Finn and then back at Ben, realizing she had never told Finn about her daily meetings with the cat the entire village had been after. “Oh! This is Ben.”

He studied the cat from where he stood, not missing the large key dangling from Ben’s neck. “Wait, is that…?” She watched as he seemed to connect the dots. “Rey! That’s Lord Ren’s cat!”

“Yes, and like I said, his name is Ben,” she said simply.

“Forget his name, Rey, he has the key!” He gestured at the cat's neck. “The key to the manor! What are you doing? Grab it and run!”

“Please,” Rey laughed. “Lord Ren doesn’t want me as his apprentice.” At that, Ben turned his head and nipped at her fingers where she had been petting his back. “Hey, knock that off,” she scolded.

Finn stared at her, baffled. “Why would you think that?”

“Come on, Finn,” Rey sighed. “The man is here at least three times a week. If he wanted me as his apprentice, he would have asked by now.” She continued stroking Ben’s back, her fingers twining around his tail. “No,” she said, wistfully, “he wants someone who is skilled enough to outsmart Ben, here.”

“Rey,” Finn said, his tone incredulous, “you literally have him in your lap. I’m sure Ben won’t mind if you just take the key.”

“Ben might not mind, but I’m sure Lord Ren will,” Rey argued. “Imagine how disappointed he’d be if he came to see who opened his door only to find little orphan Rey standing in his foyer. Ow!” She exclaimed as Ben turned and bit her hand. “Ben, that wasn’t very nice!”

“I may not be Touched, but I think Ben agrees with me.” Finn pointed at her assailant.

Rey huffed, closing her book and resting her elbows on the counter. Ben stood and head-butted her forearms, prompting her to continue her petting. “Well it doesn’t matter what you two think. Lord Ren has made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t believe me to be qualified.”

“Maybe he set this challenge for you to prove how qualified you are?” Finn reasoned, coming closer to the counter and pulling up a stool next to Rey’s.

“Yeah, right. I’m not naive, Finn. He has no interest in being my master, so I will respect his wishes and leave the key with Ben.”

Finn, too, leaned his elbows on the counter, staring at Ben in contemplation. Then he looked at Rey. “I think you’re making a mistake,” he said softly.

“Yeah, well, you’re not being paid here to think,” she joked. She stood up from her stool and jerked her head towards the back room. “Come on, we got some bundles to bind. Grab your apron.”

With a dramatic sigh, Finn stood to obey. “Ugh. Yes, ma’am.” He looked down as Ben jumped off of the counter and followed after Rey. “Um, so, is he like...staying here or…?”

Rey glanced down at Ben and then back to Finn, shrugging. “He does what he wants. If he wants to hang out, he’s more than welcome to.”

Finn blinked and then shrugged as well. “Alright, then.”

***

Rey was on her morning route to the village when she was startled by the sound of loud voices shouting deeper in the woods. Cautiously, she sent tendrils of her magic out to investigate, preparing herself in case of danger. What she felt wasn’t anything malicious, only feelings of frustration and annoyance. Concerned, Rey switched courses, walking in the direction of the noise in order to investigate.

The voices led her to a clearing where Rey saw two men standing next to a discreet, black carriage. Both were strikingly tall, one in particular looking to be the size of the trees surrounding the small field. Upon closer inspection, Rey could see that the wheel they were standing in front of was broken at the top, the bottom of it stuck in a puddle of mud that must have been created by yesterday’s rain. Rey decided now would be a good time to offer her assistance.

“Hello, there,” she called out in greeting.

Both men startled at the sound of her voice, turning their attention to the small woman as she came closer. They were both older men, the shorter one sporting a shock of white hair, while the other sported a long beard and even longer brown hair. The shorter of the two cocked a sly grin when he saw that it was only Rey that had interrupted them. “Hiya, miss,” he said with a wave.

She gestured with the basket in her arms towards the broken wheel. “Having a bit of trouble, there?”

The tall one grunted as the shorter one replied, “Yeah, hit a rock. Not to worry though, we got it handled.”

“Are you sure?” Rey asked. “I might be able to help you.”

“Uh, unless you got a jack hiding in that basket, I’m not sure if your assistance is required,” the short one said warily.

Rey laughed. He must not be Touched, seeing as he couldn’t sense her magic. “I can do you one better,” she said with a bright smile. She shifted her basket to one arm as she reached into her boot for her wand. Pulling it out and aiming it at the carriage, she laughed as both men shouted in fright and lunged out of the way. Rolling her eyes, she cast a basic levitation spell on the carriage, raising it just enough for the men to easily remove and replace the wheel.

Finally taking notice that Rey had not decided to strike them down with her magic, both men slowly lowered their arms from where they had braced them over their heads. “A little warning next time, kid,” the short one huffed, clearly agitated by her display.

Rey smiled as she slid her wand back into her boot. “My apologies,” she said. She was about to say more when she felt her magic brush against the aura of the second man. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion as she looked at him. Making sure it wasn’t a trick, Rey’s magic reached further, confirming her findings. This man was clearly Untouched, but there was still lingering magic that was wrapped around his soul. Bewildered by this, Rey turned to the taller man. “I beg your pardon, sir, if this comes off as rude, but...what are you? You are both Untouched and yet still bearing a magical aura?”

Huffing a deep, throaty laugh, the large man shook his head. “Nothing to forgive, darlin’,” he rumbled. “I know it confuses most folk. I’m a werewolf. Born and raised in the Awrathakka pack of Kashyyyk,” he said with pride.

“A werewolf,” Rey whispered in awe. “I’m sorry, it’s just-I mean, I’ve never met one in the flesh.”

“And yet, we’ve met plenty of witches,” the shorter one snarked. “What are you doin’ all this way out here, anyhow, kid?”

“I live out this way,” Rey answered. “I was on my way into the village when I heard you two arguing.” She glanced between the two.

“We were not ‘arguing,’” the man huffed. “It was a spirited debate.”

“You were about to become a spirit had you kept your shit up,” Grumbled the taller of the two.

Rey laughed at their antics. “My name is Rey, I work at the wand and cauldron repair shop in Jakku.” She extended her arm for a handshake.

“Han,” replied the shorter man as he shook her hand. “And this asshole is Chewie,” he said, pointing to his companion. “You said this  _ is  _ Jakku, right?”

“Yup,” Rey said, gesturing behind her. “Just beyond the trees there.”

“Perfect. See, Chewie? Told ya I knew where I was goin’.” Han slapped the taller man heavily on the back, making him grunt. He turned back to Rey, saying, “We’re on our way to visit my son. ‘S been a while since I’ve seen him. Was real shocked when I heard he was living out this way,” 

Rey smiled nodding in agreement. “Yeah, it’s not much, but it’s home.” She tilted her head towards the carriage. “Best get that wheel fixed before the spell wears off.”

“Hm? Oh, right. Chewie, go grab the spare outta the back.” The taller man grunted as he went to do as bid. Han turned back to Rey. “Thanks for your help, kid.”

“No problem,” Rey said as she dipped her head in farewell. “Safe travels, you two.” She gave them a little wave and turned back towards where she came. Making her way back onto the path, Rey continued towards the village. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose, simply trying her best: Where is he?!
> 
> Rey: Whomst?


	4. The Visit

Rey was disheartened in the following days when Lord Ren had still not come by the shop. He must have been busy making arrangements for his new apprentice, seeing as he had stopped coming around when the announcement was put out. Rey was not bitter about it. She was _not_. At least she had Ben’s daily visits to look forward to. She had grown fond of the large cat, an unexpected friend when she needed one most. On more than one occasion, he had come pawing at the window, begging to be let in. She would oblige and spend hours talking to him. He was a great listener; the perfect confidant seeing as he couldn’t repeat the information she shared with him. Such as her hopes of one day traveling the world, her love of chrysanthemums, and her feelings for Lord Ren. She told him of her love for his dry humor, how his presence made her feel safe rather than afraid as it did most people. All the while, Ben would listen attentively, simply asking for pets in return. It was an easy routine. 

After a week of his absence, Rey decided to pay Lord Ren a visit. It was a little forward, even for her, but she would be foolish to deny that she had missed him and worried about him. It wasn’t healthy to be cooped up in that large estate on his own. Mind settled, Rey had filled a basket with fresh herbs and baked goods and set a course for Lord Ren’s manor just as the sun was cresting the trees surrounding her quaint cottage. Finn was in charge of the shop today. He had insisted that Rey take a day off, something she hadn’t done in a very long time. She hoped that he would let Ben in if he came sniffing around. The two had seemed to bond in the time since they had met. She smiled at the thought. Hopefully Finn’s relationship with Lord Ren’s cat would be a step forward in his relationship with the man himself.

Rey shifted her basket in her arms as she neared the hill that separated Lord Ren’s estate from view of the village. She was just about to start the climb when a rustling from a bush off of the path caught her attention. She paused, thinking the noise too loud to be a squirrel. A beat passed, and then a familiar figure emerged from the undergrowth. 

To his credit, Ben didn’t seem too startled when he noticed Rey standing in the lane. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, as if he had been caught doing something forbidden. Rey chuckled. “Going somewhere?” She asked fondly. 

Ben meowed loudly, coming towards her and promptly brushing against her legs, the key around his neck thumping against her skin. She leaned down to pet his head, smiling when he began to purr. “I’m on my way to see your master. I just hope he’s not too busy to receive me.” She scritched under his chin. “You can accompany me if you wish, unless you have official key duties to attend to.” She slowly rose, adjusting her cloak and shifting her basket. Ben let out another loud meow, staring at her intently. “Well, come on then,” she said with a smile.

The two made their way over the hill, carefully descending the slope in companionable silence. Ben kept pace with her as she neared the black gates of the manor. Rey had only ever been to Lord Ren’s residence once, when he had first arrived in Jakku and had asked for her advice on how to start a garden, what with the village’s notoriously tough soil. She had spent that afternoon helping him build a greenhouse and explaining the best charms to aid the growth of his plants. That had been a long time ago, so she took the opportunity now to let her eyes wander over the changes made in the meantime. She took in the rose bushes planted along the front wall, flowers red like the rouge Bazine Netal wore to the yuletide festival last winter. The topiaries along the walkway were neatly trimmed, not a twig out of place. The yard was free from fallen leaves, and Rey wandered what charm he used to keep it looking so immaculate. A small fountain stood out front in the center of the drive, a seemingly endless stream of water cascading down the sculpture in the middle. It was a very beautiful scene, altogether. She was just stepping through when a voice from behind startled her. “Hello?” asked in a smooth, masculine tone. Rey looked to Ben, who was currently standing out in the open and defenseless beside her, key shining brightly in the early morning sunlight.

Whirling around, Rey relaxed when she saw it was merely Poe Dameron. “Ah, Good morning Mr. Dameron.” She let out a relieved sigh. Seeing as he must be staying at Lord Ren’s estate, he shouldn’t pose any threat to Ben. With that conclusion in mind, Rey was surprised when she heard Ben let loose a low growl behind her. She looked down at the tom, trying to figure out the reason for his outburst.

Turning back to Poe, Rey saw the moment he recognized her. He smiled, making his way over to the pair. He must have been taking a stroll through the forest, though why he would be doing so at this hour was anyone’s guess. There was a mischievous glint in Poe’s eyes as he approached them, a slight sway to his hips. “Well, good morning, Rey.” He glanced down at the cat. “And hello to you, _Ben._ ” She didn’t miss the intense stare down happening between the two. “What brings you this way?” He asked politely.

“Oh, well, I came by to bring a few things to Lord Ren. Some herbs and such,” she said, lifting her basket slightly to bring attention to it. “Maz also made way too many blueberry muffins, and I know those are his favorite...” Her voice trailed off, a crimson blush staining her cheeks. She really needed to stop talking. “Uh, do you know if he’s busy?”

Poe gave her a wide smile. “Oh, no, not at all. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to see you.” He stooped down to pick Ben up under his stomach. The cat let out an indignant yowl.

Rey stepped forward, reaching a hand out to stop him. “Oh, I don’t think he-”

“Relax,” Poe cut her off, shifting Ben to hold him as one would an infant. “Ben here loves it. Don’t you, _Ben_ ,” he cooed in baby talk. Rey had never seen an animal contemplate murder before, but the look Ben was giving Poe could only be described as violent. Poe simply laughed, using one hand to stroke the cat’s belly. Ben reached up with a paw to swipe at Poe’s face with his claws. This only seemed to make Poe laugh harder.

“Okay…” Rey said, not sure if she should intervene. “Well, if you’re certain.”

“Of course,” Poe said, waving a hand dismissively. “Besides, I would be honored to have the chance to get to know the girl our dear Kylo can’t seem to shut up about.” Ben chose that moment to let out another angry yowl, swiping again with his claws. And Poe once again managed to dodge it, smiling down at the furious creature. “What’s the matter, Ben? Don’t want me discussing private matters with Rey?” His tone was almost mocking.

Rey just stared quizzically at the pair. “Um, I’m sure he only mentions me frequently seeing as he comes into the shop so often,” she said with a shrug.

“Oh, he does now?” Poe asked, taking a moment to swing Ben around his neck and shoulders as if he were a scarf. Ben, for his part, merely grumbled in irritation, having given up on subduing Poe.

“Yeah,” Rey said awkwardly. “I mean, he’s kind of a recluse, but he’s made a habit of coming in for various odds and ends. Understandable, as I’m the only solicitor of fresh feverfew and other rare herbs within five miles.” She said nonchalantly.

“Right, rare herbs.” Poe said, unconvinced. “Well, even if you are just his dealer, he truly does think highly of you.” He pulled Ben off of his shoulders and unceremoniously dropped him on the floor. Ben took the opportunity to run behind Rey’s legs and away from Poe, turning with narrowed eyes to hiss at the man. 

Rey felt a hot blush spread over her cheeks at Poe’s words. “Well, I think highly of him too,” she said quietly. She cleared her throat, attempting to get herself back into business mode. “Erm, so, shall we?” She gestured towards the front steps of the manor.

“Oh! Right. After you, miss,” he said with an exaggerated bow, earning a small chuckle from Rey. 

After walking up the steps, Rey turned to Poe patiently. When he didn’t make a move towards the large ornate doors, Rey lifted a brow. “Well, are you going to let us in?”

“Mmm, nope,” he said, popping the _p._ “I don’t have a key,” he said with a meaningful look. 

She blinked. “Oh.” With a shrug, she turned to knock on the door, only for Poe to reach forward and catch her fist.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. No need for that.” He said quickly. He reached down and gripped Ben under the shoulders, lifting him like a child would present its doll. “Just grab the key from Ben here so we can let ourselves in.” At this, Ben let out a low growl, squirming violently in Poe’s grip.

“Hm?” Rey hummed, looking at Poe. “No, I can’t,” she dismissed with a shake of her head.

Poe stared at her with a frown, his eyebrows drawing up in question. “And why’s that?” While he wasn’t looking, Ben took the opportunity to bite Poe’s arm viciously. Startled, Poe released Ben, allowing the cat to hit the ground and take off running around the corner of the manor. “Hey! Wait! Ben, come back!” Poe charged after him, attempting to catch the cunning tom, but Ben was too fast. “Dammit!” Poe yelled in frustration. He shook his head, turning back to Rey with a frown. “I don’t understand, why didn’t you just take the key?”

Rey sighed, watching Ben disappear from view. She looked back at Poe. “Well, because of the announcement. If I take the key now, Lord Ren won’t be able to name his apprentice,” she stated diplomatically.

“Wouldn’t it just make you the apprentice?” 

“Not if I don’t use the key,” she quipped.

Poe’s frown deepened. “So you don’t want to be his apprentice?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rey said dismissively. “I would love to be his apprentice.”

“I’m not following,” Poe said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Mr. Dameron, Lord Ren doesn’t _want_ me as his apprentice.” She was not whining. She was _not_.

Poe for his part just blinked at her. His hands unfolded from his chest and went to his hips. “Who told you that?”

“No one had to say it, it’s just obvious,” Rey said, waving a hand dismissively.

“How so?”

Rey huffed. Mirroring Poe’s stance, she said, “Lord Ren has been coming into the shop since he moved here. In all that time he could have simply asked me to be his apprentice.” She deflated slightly, dropping her arms and turning her gaze towards the neatly kept gardens of the manor. “I don’t blame him for not being interested, it’s just-I don’t know.” Rey let out a long sigh, gripping her basket just a bit tighter to herself.

“You’re just upset he propositioned the entire village,” Poe finished softly.

A wry smile twisted Rey’s features. “Yes, I suppose. I guess I’m a little jealous of whoever it is that will get the key.”

Poe stared at her, contemplating his next move. With a sigh, he looked towards the doors. and then back at Rey. “Well,” he said, a small smile forming on his lips, “I suppose we’ll just have to knock.” Poe raised his fist towards one of the large doors, but before it could connect, the door to their left swung open dramatically. Standing before them, with flushed cheeks and wild hair, was Lord Ren. He seemed to be out of breath. She wondered if he had heard them from inside.

“Ah, Kylo!” Poe said. “Just the man we were looking for.” He slapped his hand on Lord Ren’s shoulder, turning towards Rey. “This lovely little witch has some goodies for you.”

Lord Ren was staring cold daggers at his friend. Rey had never been frightened of Lord Ren, but in that moment she could see what made Finn so skittish around the man. “Poe,” Lord Ren said in a low, menacing voice, “I thought we discussed not bothering Rey with any of your silly schemes.”

“Schemes! Why, Kylo, you make me sound like a villain.” Poe said, his hand going to his heart as if wounded by the statement. “I was simply taking a stroll when I came across Rey here,” he said, a little too innocently.

Lord Ren let out a long suffering sigh, turning towards Rey. “Rey, I’m so sorry if this fool has been bothering you.”

“Oh,” she said shyly, “it’s not a problem, Lord Ren. I suppose I brought it upon myself by coming here.”

Lord Ren gave her a soft smile. “Would you like to come in?” He gestured behind himself. “I can put on some tea while you recover from the long walk.”

Rey smiled brightly at the suggestion, excited to see the interior of his beautiful estate. “That would be lovely,” she said with enthusiasm.

Lord Ren held the door wider to allow her in. After she stepped past the threshold, Poe made to follow, only to be stopped with a hand directly to the sternum. “Oof!” Poe grunted. “Hey! What gives?” He asked indignantly.

“Don’t you have someone else’s business to stick your nose in,” Lord Ren said with venom. He then shoved Poe out of the entryway and promptly slammed the door on him, snapping his fingers and using his magic to lock the doors.

In the meantime, Rey had wandered further down the hall, past a grand stairway and towards a cozy sitting area. As she went, she studied the art hanging on the walls. Large oil pieces depicting beautiful landscapes and smaller acrylics of varying flowers. They were each held within shining, golden frames. Beautiful and sophisticated. Lord Ren eventually caught up to her as she studied an oil piece with a large mountain and lush green pines.

“I’m so sorry about Poe,” he said apologetically. “I’ll have to keep him on a shorter leash.” 

“Oh, it was no trouble,” she assured him. “Although, I was surprised.”

“Hmm?” He gave her a quizzical look.

“Ben doesn’t seem to like him too much,” she said, brows furrowed. “I’ve never seen him defensive like that.” Then she blushed when she realized what she had just said. Lord Ren had no idea she had been occupying so much of his cat’s time. “I mean, uh. What I meant to say is that-”

Lord Ren smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’m well aware of Ben’s wearabouts as of late.”

This only made Rey’s blush deepen. At this rate, she must match the blooming roses out front. “Oh,” she said in a small voice, not taking the time to think about just how Lord Ren kept tabs on his cat’s location. Tracking spell maybe? “I’m so sorry, it’s just he kept coming around the shop and he was so sweet I didn’t think to send him away and I know this must be delaying your competi-”

“Rey, Rey, Rey” Lord Ren cut her off, smiling. “It’s alright. I don’t care how long the competition takes. If anything, I want to thank you for being a friend to Ben. It wasn’t an easy task I’ve given him, and he could use a friend like you on his side.” He said it with so much sincerity, Rey couldn’t help but feel warmed by his words.

“Oh, well, in that case,” she gave a slight curtsy, “you’re welcome.”

Lord Ren chuckled, reaching out to retrieve the basket from her arms. “Here let me take that.” He shifted it onto one arm. “I’ll take this to the kitchen. And I’ll be right back with that tea I promised. Uh, chamomile okay? Or I have peppermint, if you’d prefer.” He asked shyly.

“Peppermint, if you don’t mind,” she said with an equally shy smile.

“Right,” he said with a nod. “Make yourself comfortable,” he said, gesturing towards the couch near the window. “I’ll be right back.” With that, he swiftly exited the room.

Rey made her way over to the couch, lowering herself onto the plush cushion and taking a look around, admiring how clean and lavish the room was. The color scheme was monochromatic. There was a large white rug under a dark coffee table. The drapes were black, and the candelabras on the mantle of the white marble fireplace were gold. Altogether it was very beautiful. Modern, even. A far cry from her homely little cottage.

As she studied the room, movement down the hall caught her eye. Whoever it was stopped mid step when they took notice of her presence on the couch. She turned and was surprised when she saw a man that was neither Lord Ren nor Poe. It took her a moment to place him when she realized it was the man she had helped in the forest. She gasped, standing up and folding her hands in front of her. “Han?” Rey asked in shock.

“Hey, kid,” Han said, wide eyed. It seemed he was just as surprised to see her here.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, confused to find him at Lord Ren’s of all places.

Han furrowed his brows. “I told you, I came to visit my son.”

“Lord Ren is your son?!” Now that she thought about it, she should have known. Not many people had settled in Jakku in recent years. That already narrowed down the list of people Han could have been visiting. To top it off, he had the same lopsided grin his son often sported, an equally prominent nose, and an authoritative presence. She felt silly now for not being able to tell right away.

Lord Ren chose that moment to come back into the room, this time carrying a large tray filled with the promised tea and varied snacks. He paused when he saw both Rey and his father in the same room. He carefully sat the tray on the coffee table and straightened up. “Uh, Rey, this is my father, H-”

“Han, I know,” she interrupted.

He blinked, his face a mask of confusion. “How did you-” 

“We already met,” Han said. “She’s the little witch I told you about. The one who helped with the carriage.”

Lord Ren turned to Rey. “That was you?”

“Ah, yup,” Rey said awkwardly. 

Lord Ren looked between the two. “And I suppose you already met my uncle, Chewie?”

“Uncle?” Rey questioned.

“Well, not really,” Lord Ren said at the same time Han said, “Basically.”

“Right,” Rey said. Family by choice, not by blood. She could relate to that. “About that,” her eyes narrowed playfully, “when were you going to mention that you knew an actual living werewolf? I mean, that is incredible!” She exclaimed. Seriously, how could he have never said anything? Werewolves were rare; anyone who claimed to know anything about them should count themselves lucky to be in the presence of one. What else about Lord Ren did she not know? 

Lord Ren had the decency to blush, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck nervously. “It never came up,” he mumbled.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Ren,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Han scoffed, “kid’s pretty good at omitting information.”

“Dad,” Lord Ren warned.

Han waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah.” He turned back towards the doorway, making his way out of the room before pausing and turning back to Rey. “Nice seein’ you again, Rey.”

Rey gave an awkward little wave, she and Lord Ren watching as Han turned right down the hallway and out of sight. Lord Ren let loose a quiet sigh. He gestured for her to sit back down on the sofa, reaching forward to offer her some tea. As they both settled in, Lord Ren looked upon her with a bit of trepidation. “I’m sorry about my family,” he said wearily. “They can be a bit much.”

“Nonsense,” she chuckled. “I quite like your father. A bit rough around the edges, but he has a good heart.” She took another delicate sip of her tea, settling the tea cup gently on its saucer. “Poe, on the other hand…”

Lord Ren laughed, his whole face lighting up with mirth. Rey stared, transfixed by his smile. Little crinkles formed near his eyes, and deep dimples appeared around his cheeks. He truly was a handsome man. “Yes, Poe is something of an acquired taste.”

Rey pursed her lips. “I think he means well, though. Don’t get me wrong, he’s definitely chaotic. But I don’t think his intentions are bad.” She rested her tea on the table in front of them. 

“No, no they’re not,” he said softly. He glanced down at his tea cup in thought. “I’ve known Poe my whole life,” he started quietly, “before he was a knight of Alderaan. We were close as children. Always getting into trouble over one harebrained scheme or another. And then, well, we grew up. Life got in the way, we each went down different paths…” He reflected somberly. “But I’m glad he’s here now. Morally ambiguous intentions and all,” he added with a lighthearted smile, meeting her eyes once again.

She smiled back, imagining a much younger Lord Ren. Not yet a man, still much to learn, but with a whole host of possibilities before him. There’s no doubt he was as skilled and capable then as he was now, if not as wise. How did a man with such a brilliant future end up here? “Can I ask you something?” She asked timidly. He nodded, encouraging her to ask, “Why Jakku? I mean, of all places?”

“Ah,” He said with a chuckle. “Well, it’s quiet,” he stated simply. He leaned forward to rest his tea cup on the table next to hers. Shifting back, he relaxed into the cushions, his arms spreading over the top of the couch. “Much of my life had been conducted in the public eye. Growing up, it always felt like the world was so full of noise. I used to feel like I was standing in the middle of a room screaming, but all of that noise simply drowned me out, and no one could hear me. It made me anxious, sometimes volatile. I became quite rebellious, in my youth,” he said with a wry smile.

Rey laughed at that. “Ugh, you make it sound like you’re ancient.”

“Sometimes I feel as though I am.” His smile slowly faded, his eyes taking on a melancholic quality. Thoughts of the past resurfacing before him as he turned his head to glance out the window. “But as I said, I rebelled, if only to get the attention I felt I had been missing. I did some bad things, hurt people. I live with those regrets now.” He sighed, turning his gaze back to her, his face still pinched with a sadness she may never know. “But, I eventually found my way, and I fled from my old life. I traveled for a bit, both trying to get as far away from my past as I could and trying to find somewhere I belonged. I figured, the world was so wide, surely there must be space enough for me?” Lord Ren looked down at his lap, his lips twitching up in a shy smile. “And then I passed through Jakku. It was...quiet,” he said reverently. “I can’t really describe it. I just felt a peace wash through me when I first walked through the village. There’s nothing special about it, the people can be obnoxious, and sometimes the food isn’t that great. But, for the first time in my life, I had found a place where I could hear myself think. So, I decided to stay. And I’ve never been so content.” He looked back up at her, his features more relaxed. _And I lived happily ever after,_ his words seemed to say. She didn’t know the details, but from what he’s said, Rey understood she had been right all those days ago. Jakku was the perfect place for someone looking for a second chance.

“I’m glad,” she said with a genuine smile on her lips. “That you found your place, I mean.”

He hummed in agreement. They lapsed into a companionable silence for but a few moments, only for Lord Ren to follow up with: “My turn. What is a powerful witch like yourself _still doing_ here in Jakku?” He asked curiously.

Rey thought for a second, deciding it was best to go with a generic answer. “Well, I couldn’t just leave the shop. I owe it to Maz.”

“How do you mean?” Lord Ren asked, reaching forward to grab his tea, taking a hearty gulp.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard the stories,” she said. “Gossip is as abundant as air here. I never knew my family. Someone just…left me in the alleyway as a toddler, right by the shop. I was lucky that Maz found me.” She glanced down at her lap, remembering her fear that night. It was hazy, time and life blurring the edges of her memory. But she would never forget the kindness Maz had shown her. She had been like a guardian angel, swooping in and setting Rey to rights. “She took me in, cleaned me up, and gave me a home. She raised me, all on her own. When she could have just as easily left me there. I just feel like it’s the least I could do, to take over responsibility for the shop.” She thought for a bit. Was that all, though? Loyalty to the only mother Rey had known? No, and she knew better. Maz had always encouraged Rey to travel, see the world and live life to the fullest. It was Rey that had decided to stay. She made a decision then. Lord Ren had been forthcoming with his answer, it was only right that she did the same. “And, maybe,” she said timidly, “there’s still a small part of me...I don’t know.” A small tear slipped from her eye as she said, “That just thinks if I stay...they might come back for me,” she whispered.

“Oh, Rey,” Lord Ren said quietly. He reached beside him to the small end table by the couch and retrieved a small handkerchief from the drawer. He handed it to her gingerly, she accepting it gratefully.

“It’s silly, I know,” she sniffed. “But, stranger things have happened. So, here I am,” she finished lamely.

“Here you are,” he said softly. Their eyes met, an unspoken understanding passing between them. They were both a little broken on the inside, both struggling with their own demons. But, here, in this moment? They found in each other someone who was just as damaged. Lord Ren didn’t look at her with pity, but with a tenderness very few had bestowed upon Rey in her life.

She broke first, dropping her gaze and nervously smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her skirt. “Gosh, I’m sorry. This was supposed to be a happy visit.”

“It still is,” Lord Ren assured her. “I enjoy your company.” He smiled at her again. They sat quietly for a second before Lord Ren stood, gathering their cups and placing them on the tray. “Come on,” he said, turning to her and extending a hand. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. “I know something that might cheer you up.” He interlaced their fingers, and guided her out of the sitting room.

He led her down a long hallway to their left, passing doors and a few more art pieces Rey didn’t get a chance to study. Eventually, he stopped outside of a door on their right, turning to her with a smile. “This,” he said, gesturing to the door, “is where the magic happens.” 

He swung the door wide and allowed her to enter before him. In front of them was the greatest thing Rey had ever seen. It was a workshop, of that she was certain. Long tables filled with jars and notebooks and cauldrons of various sizes stretched along two of the walls. There were potted plants scattered around the room, some simple and green, while others sported bright, colorful blooms. A skylight in the ceiling allowed for sunlight to shine down around them, illuminating the space in an ethereal glow. Above the tables were shelves containing various bottled potions, their mists swirling lazily through their containers. It was an impressive set up, but the thing that really drew Rey’s focus was the large collection of books sitting on the expansive book shelves housed along the other two walls of the room.

There were easily more than a hundred books of all sizes. Upon closer inspection, she could see that many of them were spellbooks, ranging in age and content. Some were even in languages foreign to her. She read over a few of the titles: _An Introduction In Memory Recovery, A Witch’s Guide to Medicinal Spellwork, Creatures to Fear._ Overall, it was an impressive selection.

“This is amazing,” she said in awe. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Lord Ren said with a smile. He gestured over to the tables. “This is where I do most of my work.” They walked towards a cauldron that was still filled with his latest experiment. “I’m working on a potion meant to reform skin and speed up the scarring process. Chewie was willing to donate a few hairs. Werewolves have natural healing abilities, so I was hoping to harness some of that magic. Still needs a bit of work,” he said, eyeballing the concoction.

“Hmm,” Rey looked over the notes spread out around the cauldron. “Have you tried calendula?”

“Pardon?” He looked to where she was perusing his journals.

“Calendula. It’s kind of like marigold, but way more potent.” She flipped a page in one of his notebooks, reading over an early list of ingredients. “It increases blood flow, could hypothetically speed up recovery time.”

“No, I hadn’t thought of that,” he said excitedly. He quickly reached for a pen, scribbling down his thoughts onto the nearest page. “I may have some in the green house. Would you like to test this theory, little witch?” He asked with a teasing grin.

“Lead the way, Lord Ren,” she said with a smile.

“No. You are in my home, messing about with my potions. You will call me Kylo. It is not a request.” He said with authority.

They glared at each other, until Rey finally acquiesced. “Fine, fine. Lead the way, Kylo.”

“That’s more like it,” he said, smiling boyishly. 

***

They spent the rest of the day together in Kylo’s workshop. After testing the healing potion, Rey had looked through the rest of his notes, asking questions and giving more helpful suggestions for improvement. Kylo showed her his favorite books on the amazing and rare creatures that could be found in various regions. Rey felt she had learned so much in just a few hours in his presence. It was exciting, gaining all of this new knowledge and being allowed free reign of the workshop. They tinkered with several more potions until Rey realized how dark it had gotten outside. 

“Oh, my. I didn’t realize it was so late.” She said as she gazed up at the skylight, seeing a few stars begin to appear in the darkening sky. “I best be going.”

“Can I walk you home?” A blush swept over Kylo’s cheeks at the request.

“Are you sure?” Rey asked dubiously. “It’s quite a ways…”

“I don’t mind,” Kylo reassured her quickly. “Besides...I enjoy your company,” he said shyly, his cheeks now a deep crimson.

Rey smiled, enjoying his bashfulness. “If you insist,” she said with a laugh.

They left the workshop, stopping to grab Rey’s cloak and her now empty basket. They made their way out of the manor and into the shadowed forest. As they walked, they traded stories of their youth. Kylo told her of the time he and Poe had charmed Han’s horse and carriage to only move backwards. Rey spoke of her favorite dress she had destroyed when she was twelve after falling into the stream behind Maz’s cottage.

All too soon, said cottage came into view as they rounded the bend. “Well, here I am.” Rey said redundantly. She looked up at Kylo, admiring the way his hair shined in the moonlight. “Thank you, Kylo. For today,” she clarified. “I dare say it was the best day I’ve had in awhile.”

“Likewise,” he said warmly. They stared at each other for a moment; neither moving, both wanting this night to never end. Then, Rey watched as Kylo raised a hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind Rey’s ear. His fingers lingered for a second on her cheek, and Rey, in a moment of weakness, leaned into the gentle caress. Kylo eventually, removed his hand and gave her a quick nod. “Have a good night, Rey,” he said softly.

“You, too,” she returned. They shared one more smile between them before Rey turned towards the cottage. As she neared the doorway, she turned once more to get a peek at him. Kylo was still stood there, raising his hand in a wave before turning back towards the path. Rey smiled to herself as she made her way inside, not once stopping to think about how strange it was that she hadn’t seen Ben once while in Kylo’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. School and work have been kicking my butt, and I didn't budget enough time to really work on this chapter. The last chapter is mostly done, so expect an update within the next few days. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos!


	5. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of my cave to leave this with you...*

“Goodnight, Finn!” Rey called as she headed out the back door of the shop. The sun had just set, the fading light casting long shadows down the dim alleyway. It was Finn’s turn to close, meaning Rey would have time to help Maz with dinner tonight. She had been the one to close the shop for the last three days at Maz’s insistence. Her nosey mother had seen Lord Ren walk Rey home the other night and was hoping that the young man would see an opportunity for a repeat performance. But, as Rey explained, it had simply been a fluke. And sure enough, her only companion for her nightly walks home, since, had been Ben. Unfortunately, the bold tom had been a no-show today, leaving Rey to make the trek alone.

Goosebumps trailed up her arms as the cold evening air wrapped its frigid fingers around her. She reached into the pocket of her cloak for a heating charm and the keys to lock the back door. Fishing both out, she wrapped the charm around her wrist, sighing in delight as she felt it immediately take effect. Warmth returned to her person, Rey turned to lock the door behind her, when suddenly a strong hand was clamped around her mouth.

“Mph!” Came her muffled scream.

“Where is he!” Snarled none other than Armitage Hux, his oily, maroon aura invading her senses in an unexpected rush. He must have used a cloaking charm, for Rey had not sensed his presence a moment ago. 

With a flick of her wrist, Rey sent a pulse of her magic out, flinging Hux into the crates stacked along the opposite wall of the alley. She pivoted the moment she was free, crossing then spreading her arms wide to create a shield in front of herself lest her opponent try anything fast. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she panted as she held her pose.

“Oh, I believe you do,” Hux growled as he rose from the wreckage under him. In a swift move, he kicked, sending a pulse of magic straight at her. Rey’s shield held, but only just.

“Stop it, Hux. This is your last warning.” She hoped she sounded as menacing as she thought she did.

“Oh, I’m so scared.” His eyes narrowed as he used his magic to conjure what appeared to be a whip. He swung fast, the end of the magical substance locking around her left wrist, yanking it down and effectively killing her shield.

“Let g--ah!” She didn’t get to finish her sentence before she was pulled forward, causing her to fall to her knees. A surge of defiant anger clouded her vision in a red haze. He wants a fight? She’ll give him one.

Taking a deep breath, Rey reached deep within, pulling from the wells of magic inside of her, bringing it swiftly to the surface. With her right hand she conjured knives, throwing them as hard as she could towards Hux. Whether or not they landed was irrelevant seeing as the distraction was enough for Hux to lose his grip on the whip. With both hands now free, Rey cast a blur illusion, giving herself enough time to materialize a powerful fireball that she then sent hurtling towards her foe. Hux managed to sense the imminent danger in time, activating his own shield to ward off the threat of third degree burns. As the fire dissipated, Hux made to reach out, only to have both arms yanked backwards in an imitation of what he had done to Rey earlier. Rey smirked as she manipulated the vines of a nearby ivy to carefully subdue Hux. With her opponent immobilized, Rey made to retreat back into the shop. If she could get inside, she would be able to activate her wards and keep Hux at bay until help could arrive. She was stopped, however, when she found herself at the edge of an entrapment circle. She looked down to see the lines scorched into the earth, effectively delaying her escape. Looking up, she saw where Hux had slammed his foot to the ground, spreading his magic through the earth. Her mind raced as she tried to think of the fastest way to break it. Before she could come to a solution, she watched in distress as Hux burned the ivy from his arms. He rose and made his way towards her, a fierce scowl twisting his sharp features. In a last ditch effort to break the circle, Rey crouched down on the ground, hoping to counteract the spell. With a wave of magic that left her feeling nauseous, Hux cast a paralysis spell, halting any movement on her part.

“Oh, I don’t think so, scavenger!” Hux reached into the circle and grabbed Rey by the throat in a crushing grip. “You know where he is! I’ve seen you with him!”

With her strength dwindling, Rey directed her magic towards her head, where she was able to perform her last act of defiance: she spat directly into Hux’s face.

“Urgh!” Hux bellowed in disgust. Anger rolled off of him in fiery waves, a promise of violence to come. His grip on Rey’s throat tightened even further, cutting off her supply of air. “I’ve had enough of this.” Rey struggled, trying to scream, hoping that someone,  _ anyone _ , would be able to hear it. Fear finally settled in when Hux cast a spell of silence on her, muting any further protests. “Cat got your tongue?” He taunted with a menacing smile. “If you won’t tell me where he is, I suppose I can just wait for him to come looking for your dead bod-Ah! Get off! Get off of me!”

The pressure on her throat was immediately lifted as Hux’s body was forcibly torn away from her. Gasping for breath and still unable to move her lower body, Rey turned her head and saw what could only be called a miracle.

Hux was pinned by the massive, hulking form of a werewolf. Its body was corded with fur covered muscle, its snout curled into a horrifying snarl. Its claws were currently digging into the flesh of Hux’s shoulders as he cried out in fear. His feet were kicking out in aborted motions, trying to dislodge the creature with little luck. Suddenly, sparks began flying as he tried to direct his magic through his legs as he had done with the entrapment circle, only this time he was stopped when a second, though less intimidating form, caught his legs in a vice like grip.

Rey watched in astonishment as Han pulled out what appeared to be magic-suppressing binders, attaching them first to Hux’s legs, and then his arms. A quick hit to the temple caused Hux to stop struggling, effectively quelled for the moment. Chewie slowly retracted his claws and began to shift back to his human form, seeing as the threat had been neutralized. 

“Rey!”

Turning her head in the other direction, Rey watched as Finn rushed from the back doorway and dropped to his knees beside her. “Finn,” she mouthed, even as no sound left her. His face was a mask of fear and concern, his hands dancing carefully all over her body in search of injury. His wide eyes turned towards the scene at the end of the alley, causing him to gasp.

“Look out!” Finn shouted.

Both her and Finn watched as Hux, who had managed to get back up, attempted to bring down a common blade on Han while the man’s back had been turned. With Finn’s warning, Han had enough time to turn and halt the trajectory of the blade. In just a few swift movements, Han dislodged the blade from Hux’s hand, delivered a swift kick to the abdomen and one last heavy blow to the head. Hux’s body dropped to the floor like a marionette whose strings had been cut. “Stay down!” Han panted. “Gettin’ too old for this shit”

“Holy shit,” Finn breathed. He looked back down at Rey, eyebrows furrowed in consternation. “Rey?” He reached to cradle her head and carefully shifted her upright. “Come on, let’s get inside.” He tried to get her to stand, but she had only just gotten feeling back into her arms. It would be a bit before her legs were up to the task. Finn’s anxiety spiked even more, his aura giving a scared push to Rey’s magic. “What happened?” She tried to shake her head, hoping he would understand that she was unable to respond. That just seemed to scare Finn more. “Rey?”

Han and Chewie approached the couple, leaving the unconscious ginger in a boneless heap on the floor. Han knelt down to take stock of Rey. “You alright, kid?” Concern colored his voice. She tried to smile, hoping to convey her appreciation of his help, but it came off as more of a grimace.

“What did he do to her?” Finn asked, looking to Han for an explanation.

Rey shook her head, garnering their attention, and tapped her throat with her left hand. Han seemed to understand, giving her a small nod. “Looks like a mute spell.” At Rey’s nod of confirmation, he turned to Finn. “Got anything to fix it? A potion or something?”

“Not that I know of,” Finn said helplessly. “We ran out of ingredients for _ reversal _ a few days ago. Waiting on a new shipment.”

“Okay,” Han sighed. “Alright, I know someone who can help.” Slapping his knee he made to stand.

“Yeah? So do I,” Finn said, his voice hardening in determination, “and he’s the one responsible for this whole mess anyway.”

Rey knew where he was going with this, and she shook her head violently silently trying to show her disapproval. “What? What’s the matter?” Finn asked, confused.

Rey glared at her friend, eyes narrowed. She gave another harsh shake of her head. Finn seemed to get what she meant and narrowed his own eyes. “Rey, no,” he said, voice brokering no argument. “I’ve had it. I have absolutely had it with this competition! It’s turned this whole valley into animals!” He gestured around them with his right hand, his left still supporting her back. Rey simply continued to glare at him. She was in no mood to go bothering Kylo with this. Surely it would wear off on its own, just as the paralysis spell. And if not, she could wait until they were able to replenish their  _ reversal _ stock. Finn, on the other hand, disagreed. “No, we’re going to Lord Ren’s right now. I’m gonna tell him what happened and he’s going to call it off. If you won’t end this, I will, and I won’t need magic to do it,” he said, his voice lowered in anger.

“Well, considering we’re headed that way, we’ll escort you,” Han said. Finn nodded his thanks. Both men reached down to help Rey to her feet, but the moment her knees buckled, Chewie stepped in and swung her into a bridal style carry. “Thanks, Chewie.” Han turned to Finn as they made their way out of the alley, “What’s your name, son?”

“Finn. Thank you, both of you.”

“Any time,” Chewie responded gruffly.

Finn nodded, looking at Rey, who was held gently in Chewie’s arms, silently glaring at all three of them. She was going for threatening, but she knew she probably just looked like a pouting child. “How do you guys know Rey?”

“Little witch scared the shit out of us when we first came to Jakku,” Han said with a smirk. “‘Course she was just trying to help us get our carriage out of the mud.”

“Sounds about right,” Finn said with a small smile.

They walked silently for a while, making their way out of the village square and towards the main road. Finn and Han kept their eyes on the shadows, lest anyone else attempt another attack. “So, who was tall, ginger and angry?” Han asked.

“Hux,” Finn said with disdain. “I don’t know how much you know about what’s been going on around here, but he wanted Ben, Lord Ren’s cat. So bad that he found it necessary to attack Rey. We’re lucky you both came when you did.”

Han shook his head, sighing deeply. “I told him this was a bad idea.”

“Wait, you know Lord Ren?” Finn asked

“In a sense,” Chewie said, giving a cryptic chuckle. Rey elbowed Chewie in the ribs. Seeing as she was unable to, she expected these two to explain everything to Finn, without arcane answers. “Ow! Watch it boney.”

“Okay, okay. Settle down,” Han said with a chuckle. He turned back to Finn. “I’m his father.”

Finn’s eyes widened comically. “You’re Lord Ren’s father?”

“Yup,” Han said with a smirk. “And as his father I know that when he sets his mind on something, he sees it through. No matter how convoluted it is.” He muttered the last part with an annoyed grumble.

“He’ll see my fist coming at his face if he doesn’t agree to end this thing,” Finn said with ire.

“I like your moxie, kid,” Han said, grinning wide at Finn’s antics.

***

The group made their way through the gates of Lord Ren’s estate. The sun had finally set, leaving the grounds shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the lamps lit along the walkway. Rey kept her eyes up, losing herself in the beauty of the night sky, and doing everything in her power not to think about the embarrassing situation she was in. Honestly, paralyzed and muted by  _ Armitage Hux? _ No wonder Kylo didn’t want her as his apprentice. She would do nothing but bring shame to him.

They ascended the steps of the main entrance in silence. After undoing the lock, Han led them into the sitting room Rey had been in just a few days ago. Chewie gently laid her on the couch, propping her head with the decorative pillows underneath her. She patted his arm and gave a grateful nod to show her appreciation. He nodded back, straightening up and moving back towards Han who said, “You two wait here, Chewie and I’ll go grab the master of the house.”

As the two men retreated, Finn lowered himself down beside her on the couch. Turning to give her another once over, he asked, “Are you alright? Any pain?”

She shook her head. The only damage inflicted to her was on her ego, and no amount of healing magic could mend that.

They sat in silence for only a brief moment before they were both startled by the sound of something crashing upstairs. It was accompanied by quick, yet heavy, footsteps and the muffled noise of raised voices. Rey and Finn looked at each other in bewilderment. Less than three heartbeats later, Kylo came sliding into the room, his eyes wild in their attempt to locate Rey. When they did, he rushed across the room, dropping to his knees before her. Rey felt his magic reach out to caress her own, his relief at seeing her alive bleeding into her very soul. “Are you alright? What happened?” He asked, his hand rising to cradle her cheek in his palm.

Behind him, Han came into view, Chewie and a tired looking Poe on his heels, clearly winded from their race across the halls. “I was trying to tell you before you ran off,” Han panted. “She’s been muted. Or cursed with mute, or whatever the correct phrase is. I don’t know.” He waved his hands dismissively.

“She can’t walk, either,” Finn said coldly, garnering Kylo’s attention.

“What?” Kylo asked, fear spiking along his aura. He turned to her, searching her eyes as if for permission before Rey felt his magic probe her person in a clinical fashion, scanning for anything he may deem fatal. Rey felt his satisfaction when he came up with nothing. His brows furrowed as his other hand came up to smooth her hair from her forehead. “I’ll be only a moment, but I’ll take care of this. I promise,” he said fervently. She gave a small nod that he returned before he rose to his feet and swiftly left the room.

Moments later, he re-entered, holding a small vial containing a shimmering blue liquid. Rey immediately recognized it as  _ reversal. _ He pulled out the cork and handed her the vial. “Here you are,” he said softly. He kept his eyes on her as she slowly drank the entire thing. In a rush, she felt the potion take effect. A cool wave of magic healed her affected body like a balm, causing her to gasp in relief as feeling was returned to her legs and sound escaped her throat. “Easy,” Kylo said gently, steadying her with one hand on her shoulder. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you,” she said with sincerity. 

“What happened?” Poe asked from the doorway.

At that, Finn stood up from his seat, hands balled into fists. “What happened is that your stupid contest put Rey in danger,” he seethed, pointing his finger at Kylo. “Hux came after her, and I know it was because of your cat. If it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t have been attacked!”

“Finn, stop,” Rey said. “It’s no one’s fault but Hux’s.” She went on to explain the events that had transpired; the surprise attack, Chewie’s heroics, and being carried to the manor. “As far as we know, Hux is still back at the shop.”

“He wouldn’t have done what he did if it wasn’t for him,” Finn said, pointing his finger harshly at Kylo.

“Finn--” she started.

“No he’s right,” Kylo interrupted. “This is my fault.”

“Kylo…” Rey admonished.

He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. “I went about this all wrong,” he said somberly. “I didn’t expect anything so radical from Hux. I’ll take care of it, I swear to you.”

“You can start by ending this thing,” Finn said hotly. “Tonight it was Rey, tomorrow it could be anyone. This has gotten out of hand, and I won’t stand to see any more of my friends hurt.”

“Of course,” Kylo said quietly. 

“I’ll head into town and deal with Hux,” Poe said from the hall. “I may be on leave, but I’m still part of her majesty’s guard. And I know she wouldn’t stand for this violence.”

“Thank you, Poe,” Kylo said. “Take Chewie with you, in case things get out of hand.”

“I’ll go, too. Need to make sure the shop is still in one piece,” Finn said, agitated. To Kylo, he narrowed his eyes and asked, “Can I trust you to get her home?”

“Finn--” Rey began to admonish.

“I swear to you, I won’t let anything happen to her,” Kylo interrupted, his voice steely in its resolve.

Finn nodded and the three men made their way out of the manor.

Turning back to Rey, Kylo gently laid his hand back on her cheek. “How are you feeling? Are you able to stand?”

Rey nodded softly, “I am, thanks to you.”

Kylo sighed through his nose, shaking his head in self reproach. “I’ll go ready my horse to take you home. Wait here.” He rose slowly, keeping his eyes on her as if he was afraid she would disappear if he didn’t. With another shake of his head, he turned and strode out of the room.

Rey watched him go, feeling helpless in the face of his despair. Han made his way over to the couch, taking a seat next to her. “Ah, don’t worry, kid,” he said as he patted her knee. “He’ll get over himself. Boy thinks he’s gotta protect everyone, but the truth is, that’s just not possible. Much as he wishes otherwise.”

“This is all my fault,” Rey sighed.

“What?” Han asked, surprised.

“If I had just taken care of Hux myself, he wouldn’t have even been involved,” she huffed, gesturing towards where Kylo had just exited. “I should be better than this.” Her frustration was palpable, casting a violet aura all around her.

“Hey now,” Han said gruffly. “I think you’re not giving yourself enough credit. I’ve seen you work your magic. Sure, Hux got the drop on you this time, but that doesn’t define your abilities.”

Rey reached out and squeezed Han’s hand in thanks. “You give me too much credit,” she said with a small smile.

“You don’t give yourself enough,” Han countered.

At that moment, Kylo returned, holding a small satchel in his grip. As he approached he handed it to Rey, who gave him a questioning look. “It’s for you. For protection,” he explained. “A few hex bags, a couple of protection charms.”

“Kylo, you don’t have to--”

“I do. What happened tonight was my fault. It would bring me peace of mind to know that you are well guarded in case anyone else decides to come after you,” he said earnestly his eyes cast down to his boots.

She stood from her seat and reached a hand up to cup his cheek, mimicking his earlier actions. “Thank you,” she said softly. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, holding her gaze. She hoped he could see that she wasn’t upset with him. Far from it. She was grateful for his help and hoped he didn’t cause himself too much stress fretting over things that were out of his control. She could see the sadness that lingered behind his eyes. The guilt. She wished she could take it from him. Put his thoughts at ease.

The moment was broken when Han cleared his throat loudly. “Ehem, you two best be heading out. ‘S late.”

With a nod and a few words of goodbye, Kylo guided Rey out of the manor and towards his mount, which waited patiently in the front gardens. After settling her in the saddle, they began a steady pace through the woods. The ride was quiet; both lost in thought over the events of the night. The harvest moon cast an ethereal glow through the trees, bathing the earth in its gentle light. As they neared Rey’s cottage, Kylo slowed his horse to a trot until they came upon the stone path that led to the doorway. He dismounted and turned to offer Rey his left hand. His other slid about her waist, steadying her descent to the floor. She shivered from the contrasting warmth his body radiated in the cool night air. Once she was safely on the ground, Kylo grasped both of her hands in his, garnering her attention.

“Rey, I…” He trailed off, eyes flickering between hers, searching for the right words. “I’m so sorry.”

“Kylo, please,” she began.

“No. I understand your forgiving nature, but please, let me repent. I swear to you that I will fix this. All of it. Things have gotten out of hand, and I promise that I will set it all to rights.” He pulled one hand back and reached into his pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a ring. “Wear this,” he said as he reached for her hand, sliding the piece of jewelry onto her finger. “It’s a protection charm. It’s been in my family for generations and has served us well. I promise it will keep you safe from harm while I am not with you.”

Rey was quiet for a moment, her thoughts racing. Why would he be giving her this? A protection charm that was also a family heirloom? “Are you sure?” She asked timidly.

“Rey, I care for you. And I would sooner lay down my life than relive the fear I experienced when my father came to fetch me tonight. So, yes. I’m sure I want you to have one more line of defense should anything else happen to you.” 

He said it with such conviction, Rey felt a well of emotion overflow in her chest.  _ He cares for me _ , she thought childishly. Without thinking, she flung her arms around his neck, hugging herself to his wide frame. He reciprocated, winding his large arms around her torso, holding her tight. In that moment, Rey felt their auras intertwine in a flash of pink. The feeling was like nothing she had ever experienced. She had always felt comfortable around Kylo; content and safe. But this was different. It was as if their souls had wandered for thousands of years, had traversed galaxies, only to come together right here in this moment. It felt like coming home.

The creak of the old cottage door sounded down the path. “Rey?” Maz’s voice called. Rey released her hold on Kylo and turned towards her mother. She must be so worried. Rey had been expected home hours ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kylo tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Go,” he said softly. “I promise I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she breathed. In a rare moment of bravery, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he repeated sweetly.

He watched her make her way into the cottage where Maz was sure to bombard her with a million questions. She would have to explain everything, and then she would have to return to work to make sure the shop was still standing. She would have to worry about any future acts of aggression from fellow Touched individuals, and she would have to make sure Ben was safe. And in that moment, Rey didn’t seem to mind. Because no matter how high the darkness rises, the bond she felt forged between her and Kylo tonight, however brief, convinced her that the light would surely be there to meet it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for how long this has taken me to finish. I had everything all written out and then the longer I edited it, the less I liked the ending, so I ended up extending it and splitting it into two chapters. And then life got in the way and I had to put my writing on the backburner. I am so sorry to those of you that waited so patiently. I promise the last chapter won't take three months to post!


End file.
